


Attention

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: death implication, death mention, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: The thestrals are confused by all the attention they're getting.
Kudos: 6





	Attention

All the youngest children stumbled into the carriages, not paying any attention to the animals that were at the front. The Thestrals were very used to quietly pulling up the carriages to the castle, where Hagrid would undo their reins and lead them back into the forest. Usually only having one or two of the returning children stopping to pet them. 

Everyone had classes on what Thestrals were at Hogwarts. Two Years before the war happened, they gave all of the years a lesson on them and made it mandatory for first-year students to learn about them from that point forward. Even then they were never given much attention. It was like no one could see their existence. Not that they particularly mind. They like their solitude. 

But this year it was different. The air was heavier, the people seemed less enthusiastic to come to school, especially the ones that the Thesrtals recognized. Even though they were taller and years older, Thestrals had an excellent memory and knew who was new and who was returning. This year was different. The first years acted just like any other first-year had in the past, but all of the ones they had seen before would gather around and say “hello” as they pet them. There wasn’t a single returning kid that seemed to not be able to see the Thestrals, and it was very confusing. The kids eyes were tearful and it seemed as if their voice wavered when they were speaking to the animals. Like they had seen a ghost of someone who recently passed. 

It was weird to them to receive as much attention as they did. Maybe it had something to do with the people in dark cloaks and the many flashing lights last year.

One particular kid stood out to them though. It was a little boy. It was the second time the Thestral had ever seen him. He was rubbing his muzzle and looking into its white eyes. His eyes were glassy and within a second, water slowly starting to come from them. “I wish I couldn’t see you.” The boy whispered into its ear before squeezing his eyes shut and walking away.


End file.
